


craving, craving you

by tomoonandback



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Feminization, M/M, Riding, Smut, Sub!Louis, a little bit of spanking but nothing serious, a lot of dirty talk, degrading names like slut and whore included, kinda desperate louis, louis rides harry in panties, teasing louis, the usual, then harry fucks louis into the bed, you'll like it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoonandback/pseuds/tomoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bad day at work. Louis has a surprise for him and that definitely cheered him up.</p><p>or</p><p>where louis is a bit of a slut and does everything to get Harry's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving, craving you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts so feel free to leave comments

"Kitten I'm home!" Harry shouts entering the house.

"Kitten?" he calls out again expecting an answer.

He decides that Louis must have fallen asleep, sighing because it's been a tough day at work. Some workers somehow managed to mess with the product arriving date which caused the biggest deal of the year to fail. He was hoping he'd get some cuddles after stressing so much.

Harry goes upstairs and slowly opens the door to their bedroom. He was definitely not expecting what he saw. 

Louis is sprawled out on their bed, legs wide open, hard cock peeking through his pink lacy panties. His eyes are full of lust, desperation even.

"Daddy, come here." Harry doesn't really know what caused his baby to reach this state but he definitely isn't complaining.

"Louis," he croaks out when the boy sits  up on the mattress tugging his jacket off and sweetly sucking on his dom's neck, slightly biting and licking. 

It causes Harry to moan out his name once again. Louis doesn't waste time and gets rid of man's shirt and unbuckles his belt throwing him on the bed.

"Jesus Christ," leaves Harry's lips when Louis' sinful mouth start roaming around his torso and abs.

"Gonna ride you so good, Daddy. Be your whore," he pulls down Harry's boxers and pants at one go eager to see his already hard cock.

He kisses the base underneath where the prominent vein starts and Harry groans out bucking his hips.

"Ah ah, none of that. I do everything tonight and you lay there and take everything I give you. Is that clear, Daddy? Or do I need to repeat?" Louis' rasps out in Harry's ear, hot breath hitting the fleshed skin of his neck making the man shiver. He tightly holds the base of his cock while saying the last sentence.

"No, baby. Show me what you've got,"  he leans to kiss him but Louis breaks the kiss almost immediately, straddling Harry.

"No touching me, daddy, or I'll stop" Harry whimpers but nods. Jesus, he's so worked up already. This side of Louis always drives him crazy.

"Fingered myself earlier so I wouldn't waste any time when it came to the real deal," he says, a smug look on his face.

"Fuck, baby, come on, need you," before Harry finishes Louis pushes his panties aside and lines up his cock and starts pushing himself down on it.

God, does it feel good. He's just so hot and tight and looks absolutely obscene. To be quite honest, Harry could've came just from looking at him like this.

It takes a couple moments for Louis to adjust before he slowly lifts himself up and sinks back down. Harry's big enough to press at his prostate dead on without even trying so it's extremely pleasurable for Louis. Always.

Harry can't stop admiring his body: every curve is a pure perfection, also did he mention that Louis looks like a french supermodel? Well, he does.

Little uh uh uh's leave his mouth because he's properly bouncing on Harry's cock now and it couldn't feel better. Harry fists at the sheets because he can't touch him. He wants to, incredibly so.

"Daddy, daddy, fuck- oh yesyesyes" he stutters out with every bounce and Harry's head is spinning.

"Fuck, such a good girl. Riding daddy's cock so good baby. Oh shit, yes, so tight-" he moans out.

Louis always adored his moans. Usually low and raspy, Harry's voice would become a little higher when he's moaning out his name and different praises. He would also growl possessively when he's jealous and pounding into him relentlessly to claim his territory, and whine at the back of his throat when Louis teases him for too long.

All those thoughts were slowly but surely leading them to their highs.

"Fucking slut, couldn't even wait till I come home. Such a whore, always need a cock inside you, don't you, baby girl? So needy. Bet you don't even care by who, just want to get pounded into that tight little hole of yours. But I'm not much into sharing, slut" Louis whines pathetically because yes, he is a slut, and he fucking loves that. Loves being a whore for his Daddy.

He knows his thighs will give out soon, so he helps himself by putting his hands on Harry's chest. His short nails scratch the skin there and Harry can't stop moaning. He wants to touch, to feel, anything. 

"Baby, fuck, please. Oh my god," he screams out when Louis grinds down particularly hard and it feels extra good.

Now he's the one begging, how the tables have turned.

Fuck it, Harry thinks and grabs Louis' throat, yanking him down and kissing him roughly while his other hand smacks his ass.

The moment his hand lands on Louis' cheek, the boy comes unexpectedly with a shout, little cock spurting cum and messing his panties.

"Daddydaddydaddy, yes," he moans and falls on Harry, powerless.

"Such a good girl, made daddy feel so good" the man presses a soft kiss on his boy's feathery hair.

Although Louis' next phrase leaves him completely speechless.

"Want- want t-to do again, daddy, please. Make me cum again," he sobs out.

"No, baby, it's going to be too much," he says, voice caring.

Louis grunts at that and pulls Harry's still rock hard and leaking cock out just to crawl nearby, take his panties off and spread his legs, ass facing Harry.

"Pound me and hold me down with those strong hands of yours or I'll go get a dildo and cum as much as I want," he threatens and wiggles his ass in the air.

Harry huffs but does as told because he's aching with need and Louis' just so open with his hole clenching around nothing.

"Dirty little girl aren't you? Just came so hard and still want more. I should spank you for being so greedy," he says, entering Louis again and breathing hard because he has absolutely no idea how Louis stays so fucking tight.

He notices that his baby is hard again. They both know it turns Louis on so fucking much, once he came in his pants just from Harry purring dirty phrases in his ear when they were out.

"So hot, baby. Your ass was made for taking cock," he says, pounding into him at full speed now, bed shaking.

Everything is shaking in Louis' mind because he's so, so overwhelmed. He just came and feels so full stuffed with Harry's cock he can feel it in his tummy.

The man holds him down just as ordered, hand firm on the back of Louis' neck, making the small boy mewl.

"Love it when you're rough with me, daddy, love it so much. Make me cum again," he's close and he knows it because the constant pressure on his prostate and Harry. 

Harry everywhere.

He feels it coiling in his stomach and all he ever wants to hear are Harry's growls and moans and the slapping sound of skin.

"Gonna cum again? I haven't even started properly fucking you, slut," he says and thrusts into him with so much force Louis screams out in pleasure.

It's all too much, with Harry's cock pounding his hole, Harry's hand holding the back of his neck, Harry's another hand on his hip that smacks his pink ass fast and hard from time to time. He's ravishing Louis and fuck, is that the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life.

"Good kitten. Always such a good little girl for me. Make me so happy," Harry snorts at his own words because this is absolutely not the right moment to go all sentimental. "Rub your little tits baby, know you love that. Don't touch your little cock or I will fuck you into next week," that sounds more like a reward for Louis and he enthusiastically grinds back.

"You'd love that, whore? Love me fucking you until you don't remember your own name? Such a slut," Louis squeaks because a streak of quick smacks lands on his bum causing it jiggle.

"Fucking love your big ass, makes me cum so hard every time," Louis desperately tweaks his nipples because holy shit.

He's so close, just one last push and he'll get _there_.

As if on cue, Harry leans and bites on his neck leaving a purple mark right where his sweet spot is supposed to be. With that, Louis comes, gripping on the sheets, with a 'yesyesyes' and a wrecked high pitched moan.

He clenches around Harry and the man just can't take anymore because Louis is just completely spent and ravished, so he shoots his load into his boy's hole.

"Christ," Harry falls on the bed near Louis and pulls him closer.

"Thank you, daddy," he purrs, wrapping his little arm around Harry.

The man chuckles softly at that.

"Thank _you_ , baby. You absolutely made my day."


End file.
